Never Alone
by tyki'sredrabbit
Summary: Ever since my parents died, it has been hard, but I've been doing alright. It still hurts, but I won't ever admit that. I've learned to deal with it all, but now, things just got a whole lot more difficult. boy love. DamianXRichard.
1. A New Day a New Mission

Hey everyone, this is Tyki's_red_rabbit and this is my first ever written out Fanfiction. Richard Grayson has always been my favorite hero/sidekick ever.

I had just recently heard of another Batman dude by the name of Damian Wayne, I was like; Bats has a f****** biological son? 0_0! I found out by looking up robin videos, although I didn't specify which Robin, and _The Son of Batman (2014)_ caught my eye. So of course I watched it and was like WHAT?! I then went to a guy who knew all about Marvel and D.C. comics and he was like, "yeah, you didn't know that?"

Let me make a few things clear to you guys, I like to watch good shows (in my opinion). I am not a total over-the-top fan in this particular subject; a short while ago I didn't even know there was more than one Robin. I like Dick Grayson as Robin more than Nightwing, why? I don't know, but I still think Nightwing is pretty bada**. Please do not give me flames for not knowing all about this universe (I know some people who would =_=), and sorry to those that would take offense; but I am tired of people saying that I am dumb for it. It has happened.

v Anyway, ignoring my emotional turmoil -_-'heh :} you can call me Red or Red Rabbit, whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I love Young Justice, especially Robin (the first one guys).Jesse McCartney is always cool, he voice acts Roxas in Kingdom Hearts after all, and Rox is my favorite in KH. After watching the son of batman I got this idea that adds Damian into the story line, yep he's the OC guys. Wink, wink.

I think that pairing's cute… or maybe I'm just weird.

So, right, back on topic, um, warnings… I guess.

**WARNING: OC, that's not really MY OC. Age change in a certain character that will be explained when it comes along. Grammar, I'm not the best Author guys, first Fanfic here. Boy love, if anyone does not like that, there is a thing called a finger, you put it on the computer to click on things, and can you very easily get out of this fic. My rudeness, ummm, that probably will get rid of most of you.**

This takes place right after Artemis joins the team, the have already had their first mission with her. The day after in fact.

Oh, and, I'm not ALL that mean… sometimes. Just wanted you guys to know that.

And thus, our journey begins~

~0~

I looked over my shoulder at my teammates, every single one of them in their designated space. Meaghan's Bio-ship was in camouflage mode, hiding us from the curious gazes of any who would go into the dense forest that we were flying over.

Turning back to the head of the ship, I watched the trees and green plants fly by. This is a mission after all, Batman came to the mountain to give it to us, the assassins of Ra's al ghul where on the move.

~0~ _Earlier ~_

Sweat ran down my brow as I swung at Superboy.

Right jab. Left kick.

Dodge. Grab. Punch.

I moved like a well-oiled machine, like how I was trained to do. Move like water, and dodge like a snake. _After all… I was trained by the best_, I thought as is landed a hit to Superboy's face. I hit harder than I normally would while sparing; but, after all, Superboy's not a normal friend.

…

Well, as normal of a friend as a speedster with a loud mouth, an Atlantian with skin like rock, a Martian who can change into a wild animal, and finally a hard headed archer with an itchy finger.

Supes backed up, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand he looked down at his hand with surprise, and then anger. I coiled my muscles ready to spring, when I heard the Zeta-beam activating, alerting everyone that someone was coming in. I turned to look, and missed the fact that his fist was coming straight towards me… and the fact that he was still emotionally unstable… and that he was mad that I actually hit him. In the face. Hard… heh…

The next thing I felt was a white pain flare out across my face; from my temple to the top of my cheek bone it scorched. My head snapped back as I fell to the ground, hard.

Laying there for a moment I was just staring at the ceiling, in a daze. _Huh? Where am I? Inception? The ceiling's moving_.

"Rob! Are you ok man?" Groaning I turned my head over to Wally, who, was rushing to get to my side.

With his help I was able to sit up, while he was helping me to stand up, I felt another hand on the small of my back. Turning my head I saw Superboy looking at me timidly. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly angry.

"Are, are you… alright?" Superboy was shyly checking over me for anything broken or bruised. My anger disappeared, _it wasn't his fault_, I remembered. He was still recovering from the people who created him and kept him in isolation.

Cadmus.

They trapped him in that pod for all of his life. Which rendered him with anger and frustration as the strongest emotions to keep him company. He is still recently getting over this feeling of always being angry. He knows now that he has friends that want him for him and not as an experiment. I don't blame him for being edgy and angry at being hit in the face.

_Worse things have happened to him, _I thought_, I can't imagine being all alone-_

_Alone_.

No, that was the end of that train of thought.

Although, Wally didn't think of it that way.

"What where you doing?!" Wally pushed Superboy away from my shoulder, hand moved off. "It was over when Bats came in Supes!" Wally's green eyes flashed with rage.

Expecting Superboy to burst, I winced, I looked up instead to see him hang his head in guilt; and I wasn't the only one. "Wally, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Said Meg'han, she was looking up sadly at Superboy, sadness and understanding were etched across her green face.

Kaldar walked up to Wally and put a hand on his shoulder "yes, I am sure Superboy is most sorry." While he was consulting I put my hand up to my head. I could feel the skin swelling up, sure to turn into a nasty bruise and black eye. It throbbed and I hissed, I pulled my hand back, _well he sure did hit it hard_.

"Su-"I started, when Artemis came up behind Wally and smacked him on the head, cutting me off. "OW." "Idiot leave him alone". As Wally was rubbing his head Artemis sent a flirtatious look to Superboy. Which he either didn't notice or care as he was too busy looking at me with a look of worry and… something else?

Before I could single it out, I felt a familiar presence behind me. "Robin are you alright?" A cool voice asked behind me. Oh, right. I winced. Of course batman saw me take that fall. _Embarrassing_. Scratching the back of my head I said sheepishly, "Oh. Yeah, I'm alright Batman."

A flash of concern flashed across his… mask?

Anyone else would not have been able to spot Batman's emotions but I've been in the field with him for four years. I've lived with him for four years; and, I've been his son for four years. I know what he's feeling… sometimes, anyway.

"Alright, team I have a new mission for you."

Everyone gathered, Wally, still rubbing the back of his head, stood himself between me and Superboy. Who was standing behind me, protectively close. Wally push Superboy aside a little and stood just to the right of my shoulder while Superboy stood to my left. I shivered as an intense atmosphere draped across my shoulders; and I wasn't the only one who felt it.

"You two, do I have to go over there?" Batman said menacingly.

Both of them flinched and where silent. Batman resumed to the mission briefing, turning the monitors on, and showing pictures of warehouses with green shrubbery and Sakura trees behind them.

"Now, we have picked up activity in Japan. Stolen supplies all the way from guns to military issued swords. Not many active criminals today would have any interest in swords, which as narrowed our suspects immensely."

Pictures of men in black clad gear appeared, all of them had swords attached to their backs. The only skin you could see where their eyes for their hoods covered up all of their body including their faces.

Batman moved a new picture to the front, showing these same black clad men carrying boxes out of one of the warehouses.

"Batman those are the gear of the Shinobi aren't they?" I said.

"The Shino-what?" Wally asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. His freckles all mixing together.

"The Shinobi, the Japanese term for Ninja." I replied, "They were used as the sort of SWAT team of Japan, they were in stealth missions as well as an offensive-"

"I know what a ninja is, Rob." Wally said sarcastically. "I just didn't know what a Shinobi was, Braniac." After saying this he continued to roll his eyes.

"Their all the same thing geek." Artemis narrowed her eyes. Wally huffed and pouted.

"Correct Robin, and their style in clothing and weapons narrows them down to, The Shadows. "Batman finished before Wally could get in another word.

I sucked in a breath. The Shadows? Then that means-

Kaldur came to the same conclusion that I did. "Batman does this mean Ra's Al Ghul? Is he not the leader of the Shadows?"

Batman turned to Kaldur, a picture of Ra's Al Ghul came out on the screen. He wore his traditional green robes, his peppered hair stood out on his head. The look of a man in his forties, but I knew better. His piercing Greens eyes showed intelligence, and could slice through solid steel.

"Yes Kaldur, he is. While I do not know why he is stealing these weapons, I do know he does not usually show himself in his follower's missions. But that leads you to your mission. Find out why they are stealing these weapons, and put a stop to it."

"But, if you are to come face to face with Ra's Al Ghul, call in and retreat. He is far too dangerous and experienced for you."

Shivering, I recalled the last time Batman and I had to fight Ra's, I ended up, waking up in the Batcave, hooked up to a machine.

"Oh, come on, will you quite babying us?" Superboy growled out, he may have learned to control his anger now as well as to be more patient, understanding, and caring; but he still is Superboy.

"No Superboy," I said. I raised my hand to the back of my again. "Stay whelmed. Listen to Batman on this once, trust me, he is too powerful for us now."

Superboy turned to me with a surprised look, usually I would be mad as anyone to being told that I'm not ready, but I know personally that Ra's al Ghul is a lot better than me.

I heard Wally's smug voice beside me, "geez Supes, calm it down man. You can't win them all after all." He pointed to his chest with his thumb in an aggressive demeanor. His eyebrows raising in a dramatic effect.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes your best friend can be such a ham. I turned back to SB and placed my hand on his arm, "its fine, we'll just have to train harder until we can face Ra's Al Ghul."

Superboy's eyes softened from a scowl in Wally's direction to a softened grateful look in my direction. I heard Wally huff behind me, followed by a slap, no doubt from Artemis too Wally.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Batman looking from Wally and SB, and back again. Finally, his masked eyes settled on me, "team, you have your mission, go."

~0~

"We're here," Ms. M's words snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked out to see the forest of Edo, Japan.

The dense and dark greenery covered most of my view, but hidden in the middle of the forest lies the Warehouse that the Assassins of The Shadows where predicted to strike next.

Kaldur turned to Ms. M, "link us up."

I smiled, at least if I have to go out and recon alone, I won't really be alone out there.

Meg'han nodded and bowed her head. When she raised it back up again a second later, her eyes glowed green. "_Link established."_

"_Good. This mission requires stealth which is why Ms. Martian, Artemis, Robin, and I will go in first. If we run into any trouble, we will call on you two."_

Wally eyes widened._ "Whoa, whoa, you're leaving me with SB? He may be a walking wrecking ball, but I can be sneaky too."_ He whined while eyeing SB suspiciously.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at Wall at that statement.

"_That may be"_, he smirked, _"but at least I can keep quiet, you on the other hand…"_ He looked Wally up and down, then settled on Wally's red face, one of his eyebrows raised in a mocking position. _"Are a walking bullhorn."_

A chuckle escaped me before I could contain it. I looked up to Wally's surprised face to Supes triumphant one. I looked apologetically at Wally_, "Come on dude, you know it's true."_

Artemis snorted in the background, one look at Wally's face and I understood why.

"_Not to throw you under the bus Wally, but you can be very loud." _Meg'han stated, a sympathetic look etched across her face.

"_I am not!"_ he screamed in their minds. Everyone winced.

"Umm, KF I think you should sit this one out," I said out loud, softening my voice, Wally opened his mouth to argue. I raised my hands to hold Wally, "KF listen to me, we only need a few people for this mission, to many will ruin it. Just, please say here. Huh?"

Wally's face crumpled, he looked down to the ground. Staring at it a while, he looked up and nodded his head in my direction.

Artemis snorted from the background. Again.

I turned to Kaldur, "let's go."

~0~

I dropped from the tree to behind the warehouse. Landing on my hands and knees, then I scoped the back of Warehouse A, with a turn of my head.

"_I've landed"_ I said in the link. I double checked.

"_Alright coast is clear here, nothing but trees and bushes around me."_ I checked in. Of course there could always be someone in the said bushes.

Creeping towards a window on the far right corner of the warehouse I craned my head to look inside.

_Rustle._

Before I could look over the window to see what was inside, I stopped.

_Rustle._

Someone was here!

~0~

0v0… huh, was better in my head,_ but_ not too shabby, I hope.

Oh, and don't expect me to censor language from now on.

MERCI~


	2. Falling

Hello.

The king has returned.

So, when I read over my last chapter I realized that it was not an OC but, in fact, a _crossover_…

*Slowly shakes head.*

I do tend to rush into things. Gotta go fast.

Do not be confused though, I don't like hate comments but I do take constructive criticism.

I am sooo not the best author, I need criticism!

Just not the Bad kind!

…Please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Son of Batman. I can only dream…**

**Warnings: Age change in a certain character. Grammar, and yoai in later chapters. Crossover characters. If this does not suit you, read the warnings in the first chapter.**

~0~

"_Robin look out!"_

I whirled around in a half circle, clashing my opponent's weapon with my own. They met with a resounding clang in the otherwise quiet forest.

And it all went downhill from there.

When we were sent down to the ground at the base of warehouse A. Meg'han was in camouflage mode, hiding throughout the trees at the right of the building. Artemis took to the trees in the front of the warehouse, Kaldur was in the small river on the left side of the building. While I went out and snuck in at the back of the warehouse. Wally and SB had the Bio Ship at the top of the Warehouse.

When I heard the rustling behind me I only had a second to pull out my steel staff, when Meg'han screamed in our heads.

Gritting my teeth, I dug my feet into the ground as the assassin pushed me back with his sword.

Ahg, no Stupid, stupid, of course it was an ambush, why else would they had allowed themselves to be caught on tape in the first place? These guys were professionals.

And Batman knew it.

"**While I do not know why he is stealing these weapons, I do know he does not usually show himself in his follower's missions. But that leads you to your mission. Find out why they are stealing these weapons, and put a stop to it."**

Oh, god this was one of his stupid tests again. He knew exactly why they were stealing the weapons, to get our attention.

What did he want to teach me though? How to deal with an ambush? No. That was one of the first things he taught me…

Wait.

_Why_ did they want our attention?

Gripping my staff tighter, I tried to push back on the ninja's sword but he held still.

Ghul is smart, he wanted to bring us here. Batman wouldn't send us on this mission if Ra's wanted to lure the team here to destroy us, which means…

A talk?

Batman sent us here, for a pep talk?

"_Hold on Robin we're on our way!" _Shouted Wally.

"_No! You and Superboy are backup while we handle-"_

"_Back up?!"_

The black clad assassin fell as I ducked his chest strike and struck him in the back. Sucking in a breath, I felt a whoosh of air wiz behind me, I coiled my legs and vaulted myself behind the next assassin and struck his neck too.

"_Since when am I back up?"_ Superboy growled out.

"_Not really a helpful _conversation_ at the moment guys."_ I stressed out. As I threw yet another one over my shoulder. Wheeling around I elbowed the one next to him in the face.

I crouched down and performed a three sixty drop moving my right leg out and dropping two more. I whipped back around-

When the two resounding metals met they screamed and screeching in my ear. The assassin pushed me back, gritting my teeth I tightened my grip on my staff and dug my heels into the wet earth.

The force of impact made my arms burn and chest heave. This guy must be one of the big dumb beef cakes… But big dumb beef cakes don't usually sneak up on you. Face twisting into a grimace, I looked up into the face of my attacker.

Features softening into a gasp. The arguing in the background faded to a distant murmur.

Green.

The greenest eyes I've ever seen.

Green as a field in spring. Green as the deepest darkest forest. Green as the brightest neon. So many shades, so many hues. So intent, focused.

But, hard as ice, there was no gleam. No shine in his eyes, as though he had shut down all light in his world. The only other colors in his world are black and white.

And Green. Oh God, green is my new favorite color. But… the life. I tilted my head to the side, looking into his eyes from another angle. All of a sudden I found myself thinking, I want to see those eyes glow.

With life.

With passion.

With—

No.

Stop.

Bad.

Shaking my head, and clearing those big, _no-no,_ thoughts from my brain. I acted.

He's the enemy stupid.

It's not like he's Dimitri.

Don't treat him like Dimitri, I mentally scolded myself; but not in the way that my friends would be able to hear me.

I moved my foot behind Assassin's and pulled forward. Caught off guard, eyes flickered with surprise while he fell back. Pulling my staff up, I fell along with him aiming the staff at his arm to break it and knock him out of the game like so many others.

I looked into his face again that was covered mostly by a cloth over his head and mouth. The only thing showing were his—

His feet locked around my right wrist. Blinking I looked at his stance. He landed on his hands!

He was performing a perfect hand stand, he used the momentum in his favor in locking his ankles around my staff and hand. He proceeded to flip me over him and completing his backflip.

Forcing my shock to go, I huddled into myself, binging my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I flipped through the air. Stretching out my feet at the last second, I landed on them past the tree line; and on all fours.

This guy is definitely not like the rest. I noticed, he has skill that no other in Ghul's ranks have ever shown me, except for Ghul himself.

I picked myself off the ground in an upright position just in time to block his foot to my face. Vaulting off my arm, he back flipped and landed ten feet away, still in the forest. Narrowing my eyes I prepared for his next attack. He flew at me again, I lifted my hands to-

"_I AM __**NOT**__ A __**LEECH**__!"_ He hit me square in the chest.

Staggering back, making grabbing motions at my chest, I attempted to suck in air. Man he hit like a bitch.

Gasping for breath I landed on one knee. Blinking to get little specks of white flies out of my vision.

They were STILL arguing?!

Wally continued, _"I do not suck the life out of everyone!"_

Artemis's voice sprang up with a sarcastic, _"Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Because you're sucking the life outta me, Dracula."_

"_Dracula is not even a leech!" _Wally protested.

"_He's a blood sucking stalker isn't he? Like a leech watching a fish."_

"_So now you're calling me a stalker?!"_

"_Well, when you put it that way…"_ Her tone sounded thoughtful—

Then went back to mocking, _"Yes."_

I finally gathered in enough breath to stand without falling over, but now… I was pissed.

"_Guys!"_ I screamed, or whatever you do in a mind conversation, _"This is __**not**__ the time"—_

While they were arguing and I was doubled over trying to breathe to live, Mr. Assassin came at me again. Shesh, you'd think we were enemies or something.

"Oopff." I gasped, out loud.

Cutting off my reply to the group he barreled into me, knocking me off balance. I stumbled back a few steps, till my feet went through air. I turned my head slightly to look down a slope.

He'd led me to the edge of a cliff! My hands shot out in a knee jerk reaction, attempting to hold onto something to save me from falling. My hand gripped something soft, I held on tight.

"Wait, you idiot!"

And so, with the assassin in tow, we fell into the darkness together.

~0~

The twist of limbs and grass in the mouth, is the height of my experience of going down the hill.

Somewhere around rolling alone down the grass with my eyes squeezed shut I felt arms wrap around me suddenly. Instinctively I curled into the safeguard and wrapped my fingers into the fabric before me.

Tangling of limbs and a face full of dirt was what came out of this, but at least I wasn't alone.

I held on with a death grip. Gnashing my teeth together I buried my head beside my hands in his chest. The world was still spinning, then it slowed, and then it stopped.

Chest heaving I just laid there, waiting for my nausea to go away as I breathed in my nose and out of my mouth.

I groaned out loud. Another soon echoed me.

Blinking the stars out of my vision again, the world stopped spinning, looking up I noticed that I was holding onto a guy.

…an assassin **guy**, guy….

… The one with** green** eyes….

I chanted a mantra in my head, _don't look in his eyes, look away from his eyes, don't look in his eyes. Don't look. Don't. Look._ Thankful that I was out of range for the others to hear me.

…

The others!

I was with the enemy! Clutching his robes, face in his chest, looking into his eye—

"Anata wa baka! Anta ittai nani o kangaete imashita no?!"

I blinked, again.

"Oh, so you do talk." I heard someone say.

Mr. Assassin raised his sculptured eyebrow at me. That's when I connected the dots and found thatI was the one who said that.

And that I still had a death grip on his front. We were laying on our left sides, his arms are wrapped around all of me, one hand rested on my left shoulder blade; and the other rested on the small of my back.

Sucking in a breath, and narrowing my eyes behind my mask, I pushed harshly at his chest; and stood up.

Or tried to anyway. I stumbled instead. He snorted.

Oh, and did I mention our legs were tangle too. When did that happen? Probably when we were rolling down the hill…

Yeah…

Blushing I ripped my legs from his and stood up.

"Wait!" He screeched, looking over at him he was trying to pull me off to the side. When I stood at full height two things happened: one, my foot slipped through the ground; and two, I grabbed onto the only stable thing that I could, which was Mr. Assassin. Again.

Turns out he was not as stable as I had hoped.

Once again, we both fell through the darkness.

~0~

Black was covering my vision as I free falled down into the hole. Still hanging onto Mr. Assassin's arm I felt it twist in my grasp. For the second time that day I felt strong, muscular arms wrap around me as we fell. One wrapped around my arms and over my chest, securing them there; and one around my waste as a warm chest pressed into my back.

I have to grab my grapple hook. Snaking my arm behind me and between our bodies, I reached for my belt—

SNAP.

SNAP.

I sucked air into a gasp. Pain rippled across my leg as we landed. My side burned but not like my left leg.

Broken, definitely broken, I thought to myself for I know what broken bones feel like. The shock of hitting the ground winded me as I gasped for breath. I squeezed my eyes together, attempting to block out the pain. As the weight around my body lifted, my arms went instinctively around my right leg. I felt myself curing in onto myself as well.

Acknowledging the fire on the side I landed on as only bruising, I went back to trying to breath.

Skull throbbing, from the pain as well as the rest of my body, I felt something touch my arm. Then proceeded to turn me on my back. My eyes shot open as I looked up at Mr. Assassin, Green eyes unwavering, looked into mine.

"Shhhh." He shushed.

For reasons I can't explain my pounding heart calmed, as well as my breaths, no longer gasps. The pain taking a numbing affect. His eyes never leaving mine as he moved the death grip on my leg to my sides. He moved his eyes away from mine to elevate my legs.

Er, leg.

The other got to stay flat out on the ground.

All of this happened without a struggle from me.

No, I should struggle he's an assassin! I do not want to be a fucking shishcabob, after all I was an easy target, with a broken leg and all.

He moved his hands towards my face. I lashed out at him ready to escape.

Right before my hands make contact with his eyes he grabbed them and held them to his chest. Like a baby, he cradled them.

Heart pounding and body throbbing, a wave of confusion washes over my senses. Why would hold my hands like that? Swallowing I looked up meekly at him, staring at his collar bone and slowly moved up.

Thick cloth doing no good in hiding his hard collar bones. Thin, black, stretching, concelling his features from me, but not his sharp cheek bones. Milky pale skin surrounding those electric green eyes. Those eyes…

I shivered as an electric current swept through my veins.

I've… I've never seen such eyes period. But, I've never seen any eyes go from raw and emotionless to warm and caring so fast.

Grimacing, I know those eyes will be the death of me.

A deep creamy thick accented voice comes through the fine cloth over his face, "Baka, there is nowhere to run to."

Oh.

Oh hohoho, no.

Dang it! he's mentally unstable isn't he? I think to myself. Ohhhhhh, I'm stuck with another mad man, wasn't the Joker enough. At least there were no pens wearing wigs… long story.

Safe to say I panicked, again.

"Shhhhhhh." He shushed me, voice washing over me and calming me like a lullaby. Why does he have this power over me?! I calmed down a little, but still alert.

Staring into my eyes for a few minutes, his eyes filled with mirth and a chuckle escaped his clothed mouth.

"Chōdo watashi no un. Watashi wa tobu koto ga dekinai tori ni yotte shitahōkō ni doraggu shimaimashita."

~0~

**Another one bites the dust, another on bites the dust**… please don't tell me I'm the only one who knows that song. =v='

A/N: Ok, good so far. Now, I don't hate Zatana but I just don't like her with Richard (Dick Grayson).

TRANSLATIONS~

_Anata wa baka! Anta ittai nani o kangaete imashita no?!_\- You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!

_Baka._ \- Idiot.

_Chōdo watashi no un. Watashi wa tobu koto ga dekinai tori ni yotte shitahōkō ni doraggu shimaimashita._ \- Just my luck. I got dragged down by a bird who can't fly.

THANK YOU~


	3. Arguing with an Assassin

**AHH!** Guyz I'm sooooooooooooooooo so very sorry it took so long. I know how this story begins and ends but I don't know how to fill in the middle. That's one of my biggest problems in life.

Again so sorry, I've been trying to plan out my story with not that much lucky, but I'm getting there.

… It's also due to my laziness, I've also been enjoying my summer and my freedom.

**"FREEDOM!" – Mel Gibson **

I don't actually know a lot about the D.C. universe so this is pretty AU and story pretty much has a mind of its own, I am only using what I know about D.C. in this fic.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice D.C. has that privilege… * flips table over * DAMN IT!**

**WARNING: OOCness. Two boys in a romantic relationship in later chapters. Age change, the whole shebang. Robin going through the motions. Grammar. My charming personality. ;)**

I'm using Google Translate for this guyz.

Let us bring our hands together for Robin Rider, for being my first reviewer ever. For YoKoChi150, for her dedication; and for Georgie for loving this story so much. I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEIWS YOU ARE ALL TRAIL BLAZIERS. 3

~0~

"Chōdo watashi no un. Watashi wa tobu koto ga dekinai tori ni yotte shitahōkō ni doraggu shimaimashita."

I narrowed my eyes, broken from his spell.

_What?_

Why was he going back to Japanese? I already know that he can speak, at least, some American… Uh, English.

Is he insulting me? My face glowed red from resentment and the past blush this ninja put on my face. He did say that there was nowhere I could run, was he trying to confuse me? I raged in my mind. My anger making its way to the surface, clawing itself out of my mentally protective barrier.

How dare he! I was dragged to Japan on a mission I didn't even know the true purpose for until it was literally in my face. I was thrown off the cliff by this man, who I assume is a grown man (there is no doubt with his tight suit, even though I am NOT looking). Away from my teammates. Fell down a hole with the same guy, who, in fact, decided that I am an idiot for getting up in the first place, and trying to get away from his pointy ass sword. Then the fall proceeded to break my leg.

_Great._

_Just **WONDERFUL.**_

But **NO**, he is speaking IN JAPANESE. Does he ASSUME that I know Japanese? Well… we are in Japan, but that's not the point!

At this point I am silently raging.

"Hey! Speak English I know you can!"

Mr. Assassin (as I now k now him as) raised his eyebrow. Looking for a second, he noticed the rage in my red face for my eyes were masked. He saw the rage and not the usual embarrassment for his own face screwed up in a scowl, eyes warning me do not mess with him.

"Watashi no chīsana tori ga kore o jikkō shinaide kudasai, watashi wa sore ga ryōhō no watashitachi no jishin no shōhin no tameda, suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa watashitachi no tame ni kore o yatte kudasai, anata wa baka." Sounding like he was trying to reason with me.

But I cut him off, "stop, I know you can! You called me an idiot! In _English_!" I spat, I could again see recognition in his face and understanding of the language for his eyes flashed in amusement.

Well who asked him to be amused anyway, I sure as hell didn't.

"Listen I am tired and feeling a little used at the moment, so I want answers_ now_ please." I growled sarcastically, plastering a fake simile to my face, one that I am so use to using. Hopefully making him see I am willing to cooperate if he was.

His eyes narrowed again, seemingly a natural position to him. "Sono kotori no bangō nashi, sono dore mo onegai shi..." he hissed. I was about to bite back at him to _speak_ fucking **_English_** when he said, "_please_ none of that fake shit Kotori." His eyes glued me to the floor… almost…

Begging? Pleading? For me to what? Shut-up?

I won't have it.

"What _shit_?!" I cried as I shot up from the ground and grabbed his arm. He hissed, surprised from my unexpected assault.

"_Shit_ like being tricked by your mentor AGAIN? _Shit_ like being forcefully dragged down a cliff and down a sinking hole?!"

I straightened my butt on the ground so I could get right into his face and not slumped on the wall.

Something in the back of my mind screamed at me to get a **grip** and not share this with the enemy. But I continued.

"_Shit_ like breaking my leg down the same hole with you? Far from my team? With no communication?! Or way of contact?!" I continued to screech. The black clad man had stopped struggling a while ago, staring at me with shock and… pain? Sympathy? Well I don't need sympathy.

The same voice from before was trying to claw itself from the back wall of my mind, to rein me in. Still, I continued, but I felt myself running out of steam.

My vision started to blur as my voice took on a hysterical note. But I hardly notice as I spit in his face, "_shit_ like losing my belt?" Gasp. "_Shit_ like having no one?" Gasp. Huff.

"All."

Gasp.

"**_Alone_**."

That last word left my cracked lips, finally done with my speech-slash-rant. The last line lost the hysterical tone and left me with a broken down sound. As my vision cleared (to my horror) of the tears, only one escaped from behind my mask. My eyes drifted from his and to the rocky wall ten feet behind his head, and opposite to me. The voice calmed down again now that I was back in control. A dull throb in the back of my head like soothing rubs telling me that it was all ok.

Well it wasn't.

Body going ridged beside his still one, eyes locked on the wall behind him, breathe catching. I couldn't meet his eyes. The last remains of the fog that took over my brain left me there to fend for myself.

Oh God, what was I on?! My period? Geez I acted like such a girl!

Swallowing I looked down in shame, how could-what-why? Why would I lose it in front of him? On a fucking mission?

Dammit. I cracked, Batman warned me that this would happen someday if I didn't watch it, and now here I am, with one of Ra's Al Ghul's cronies, in a dam hole.

Oh God what will he do? Laugh at me? Mock me? Tell me how pathetic I am and-No, he's a freaking ninja, he'll probably just sneer in disgust. Without moving my head I nervously peeked at him, jaw set.

I did not expect the exasperated look on his face though. Oh good, he's annoyed with me. I really don't blame him (much) though. I would be too if he had started screaming to me about the shit he's dealt with today.

Not that I would want to know of course.

Half happy that he wasn't sneering at me in disgust and half angry that he was just sitting there, doing nothing at all after my rant. Leaving me with a weird feeling in my chest. I squeezed his arm a little tighter to keep myself from demanding answers **again**.

He growled at me.

That's when I notice that his arm felt funny, muscular, but funny.

I froze, oh my God, his arm was broken!

My head snapped to the Assassin's right arm, and sure enough, it was bent like my leg, except his forearm angling a little to the left more than it should have been.

Anger and tension left me as I looked at his arm. Remembering how he laid me back when, my leg was broken so that I would be comfortable, doing this with one hand; and when I grabbed his arm in my rage the surprise had an undertone of hurt racing throughout his eyes and his exasperated look. A look of please just _let go_ all ready.

Did… did just he put my comfort above his own?

I mentally slapped myself, of course he did you idiot! I don't know why, but he did and you're still squeezing his **bloody** **_broken_** _arm_!

As if it was hot metal, I dropped his arm. He flinched but his shoulders relaxed a bit when the pressure left him. A sense of embarrassment warmed me in the cold, damp hole. When I broke my leg I was withering in pain, but the only way you could actually tell he was in pain was to look into his eyes and slight body movement, even then you had to search for it.

I felt so outclassed, what was his training like to get him like this? So stoic and so unfeeling that he wouldn't even show pain to a broken limb.

No. He showed me that he had emotions, his eyes told me much about how he was feeling and more. But the way he controls his emotions to pain proves that he can hold in these emotions.

… So why show them to me?

Shaking my head, I focused on his arm again. I brought my hands up to my collar and took my cape off. Mr. A's eyes followed my hands as I took his arm again. He flinched away from my touch but I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that said I only want to help, I'm not going to try to rip your arm off… this time.

He stared at me skeptically probably expecting me to burst like a pipe again and put him in a choke hold with my cape, but he cooperated and cautiously gave me his arm. I wrapped my cape around it and leaned over as much as I could without moving my broken leg and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I tried to ignore his stare as best as I could, I literally will have a freaking heat stroke if this doesn't stop. Even though it is, like, fifty degrees in here. Stop. Blushing! For real, I even stopped breathing so that he wouldn't feel my heavy breaths on his face (and so I wouldn't breathe in his sent… like I would want to. Puh-leez) there is no need to make this more uncomfortable that it already is. I quickly finished tying the knot behind his neck and moved my face and torso back. Checking over the sling, making sure it would hold, I nodded.

"Thank you."

Startled, I looked up.

He was looking straight into my eyes, "… thank you… for the cape." His accent was not very thick proving that he speaks English often as he does Japanese. Looking thankful but still reserved.

I cleared my throat, "um… yeh… thank you for, um, for breaking my fall." I said, eyes drifting from his to the ground between us. My hands motioning back and forth between us. "Sorry for… that- that, um," I cleared my throat again, "for yelling at you." My hand went back to my side and I gutted my chin in the direction of his arm and muttered, "I guess that did more harm than good…"

What the Hell was I doing? This day is just so weird, how could this have happened? This was awful, I lost it in front of the enemy, and the enemy just continues to help me. Even when we fell down in this hole, he held onto me and kept me safe.

I'm done with this weirdness. I squared my jaw. Let's just get down to business.

"So, where's the message?" I blurted. Looking back up at his face, his mouth opened to say something before I cut him off. "Batman sent me down here for a message from Ra's, were is it?"

He stared at me again not saying anything then, "you change the subject a lot don't you, Kotori?"

Pause.

"Well, you stare a lot don't you?" He snorted and his eyes showed mirth.

The retort just slipped out of my mouth. Damn, so much for getting down to business.

"Only when I see something worth staring at."

I sputtered and after I thought it was gone for good my blush just came back. I swore I could see him smirking from the cloth covering his face.

Was he _flirting_ with me?

"…and that blush _definitely_ makes you worth looking at."

Yep definitely flirting…

I schooled my features and glared at him, "listen," I stressed. "My mentor sent me here for a message from Ra's now where is it?"

He looked thoughtful then he said, "First we might want to get out of here Kotori."

I blinked, I totally forgot about that.

"… and I don't remember you being on a first name basis with Ghul-sama."

Oh yeah. You can only call others on a first name basis if you're friends with the person here. "Oh, that's just what my team and I call him, no offense."

He had a menacing look in his eyes. "Just don't call him that around me again."

Ever the devoted follower. I nodded, mentally sighing feeling like I just dodged a bullet, and I probably did. They take their loyalties and leaders seriously.

I looked around the damp and cold hole. Goosebumps rose on my arm when I realized that I couldn't get out with my utility belt because it wasn't there. It must have unbuckled when we were rolling down the hill. I lifted my left arm in front of me while I pressed a button with my right hand. A blue holographic screen appeared in front of me. I cursed.

"No signal." I stated, "and I lost my belt when we rolled down that hill, you don't happen to have anything to get us out of here do you?"

While I was checking the signal he was checking the burrow, even though we were still both sitting down he scanned it with his eyes for any foot hold or vines.

Without turning to me he asked, "I thought that you brought your own personal signal wherever you go?"

That was true, the Wayne Technology allowed me any signal, anywhere. "Yes, but it's jammed. No signal until I get above ground where I can us the normal Wi-Fi; and like I said, you don't have anything to get us out of here, like rope, do you?"

He turned back to me.

"No I must have fallen off to, we can't climb out the walls are too steep and slick; and they're too high to vault off of." He turned his head to the wall of stone and dirt behind me and his eyes lit up. "There's no vegetation to climb with, but I think I found something that might work." His deep voice rumbled. "About ten feet above you is some loose dirt, I can see a hole through it, it may be pitch black but I can see it thanks to the little light that we have from the moon." He pointed at the loose dirt in the wall above my head, he eyes calculating. "The hole is about twenty feet up, but I'm only 5'8"," he didn't even spare me a glance and said, "From the look of you, Kotori, I would say that you are 5'5"."He smirked at me like he was just so proud that he was taller and I should worship the ground he stood on because of it. "Since I can't use my arm nor you your leg I would say that we need to help each other out." Drawled sarcastically, motioning to his sling and my angled leg. "So, with that in mind and that we don't have any supplies and utilities to help us out and no signal, I can raise you up on my shoulders and you can dig us out, that hole must lead somewhere and that would be outside, seeing to I can feel a breeze coming through that hole." He turned back to be his eyebrow raised as if I would question his plan. "… Well? What do you think can you do that Kotori?"

I stared at him.

"The SI system."

He blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You used the 'Square Inch Unit' system instead of the Metric System. You said 5'5" and you meant inches instead of centimeters."

He then went back to his trademark stare, then scowl.

"Wh- of course I did, that would be a little ridiculous if I said you were five centimeters." He said with an exasperated tone.

"I thought that in Japan you used the Metric system for measuring, um, stuff."

I swear if he stared at me for one more second he'd burn a hole through me. He looked at me as if I were an idiot, then looked around as if this was really happening then swung his gaze back on me.

"Seriously?" An unamused snort rose from his mouth. "I mean really? I just gave you a way- a good way to get out of here, and you tell me I used the wrong system? Not even for anything mildly important at the moment but for measuring?"

Glaring, I propped my hands on the slick wall behind me, having a little trouble but managing to stand, leaning on the wall and putting my weight on my good leg. "Well sor-_ry_ but that was the most you've ever said to me and most everything else has been a damn insult." I spat at him, what the Hell, how does this guy know how to get under my skin so much? My chest hurts and so does my leg, everywhere was sore and it's cold and damp, the mud is seeping into my cloths, **and** my gear's gone with no means of contact.

I've had worse.

Which is why I don't understand how HE could make me lose control.

I was taught by the best there was.

This guy makes that training worth nothing it seems, and I don't even know what he looks like.

Only his eyes.

Those 'soul catching' green eyes.

Infuriating.

Apparently, it was a mutual feeling.

The assassin's eyebrows were practically touching. His glare hardened and he took a step towards me. "Don't rant to me." Pause. "Again." He stressed, "Obviously I haven't insulted you enough for you to stay on one topic at a time." He hissed.

"Oh?"

"Oh_ YEAH_."

I jabbed my finger into his chest, my face a few inches from his face. He was a few inches-_three_ inches taller than me, "listen you…" I took a breath, "listen-the most I've gotten from you are stares, snarky ass comments, and that Japanese that I don't get one bit. Kotori this, Kotori that, wh-what the Hell is a fucking _Kotori_? Look, _you_ speak English, _I_ speak English," I pointed back and forth between us, he was still silently watching me.

What else is new?

"And I don't speak Japanese. Which is why I don't know why you tried to make me think that you couldn't speak English when we fell down here. Don't think I'm stupid." My eyes just challenged him to question that statement.

"So when you, all of a sudden, come out at me with a well thought out plan instead of staring at me, I tend to notice the little things, it's a damn good plan but this time you converted it to something that is, like, American."

He gave me a look.

"You are American are you not?"

"Well, yes. But this time you are putting that knowledge to good use instead of sprouting this other stuff at me. And it's the most I've heard out of you since I met you. Allow me to get my moment of surprise out there please."

"You make it sound like we've known each other for a long time. But we haven't, you don't know me kid."

"Hey. Stay whelmed here-"

"Whelmed?-"

"I'm just saying-"

Then words slipped from his mouth.

"What? It's not like we're _friends_."

We both froze, at that moment I didn't realize how much those words had affected me… and my heart.

I was surprised to say the least, there was a strange burn in my heart. His words hit me harder than I would ever understand. By his eyes I could tell it was an accident, a total slip of the mouth, a spark of regret flashed threw his eyes before they turned to stone again.

He sighed.

Raising his hand into a fist he rested it onto the nearest wall that then followed by his forehead, "_sigh._ Talking to you is like beating my head against a rock."

I stared at him exasperated, I mean the feeling **was** mutual. But something caught my eye. I reached for it and turned back to my hole-mate. "Here's a rock. Have fun."

His head snapped up in surprise. We held gazes.

…

… _Snort_.

… _Umpf._

We both broke down chuckling. Well, I broke down in giggles while he tried to smother his quiet chuckles in his hand still resting on the wall, turning his head away from me, shoulder's shaking.

Things almost seemed… normal, like, _normal_-normal. The relief almost seemed to lift off my shoulders.

After the chuckles and giggles died down and he turned back to me his lips moved behind his mask, and we shared a smile, an understanding smile.

It was… nice.

~0~

… Whoa… the feels…

Poor them stuck in a hole with broken appendages. You know I have never broken a bone in my body, bit I've had a black eye before. I went face first to a rock, don't worry though, it was covered in rubber so I only got a black eye.

TRANSLATIONS~

Chōdo watashi no un. Watashi wa tobu koto ga dekinai tori ni yotte shitahōkō ni doraggu shimaimashita. - Just my luck. I got dragged down by a bird who can't fly.

Watashi no chīsana tori ga kore o jikkō shinaide kudasai, watashi wa sore ga ryōhō no watashitachi no jishin no shōhin no tameda, suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa watashitachi no tame ni kore o yatte kudasai, anata wa baka. - Please my little bird don't do this, I can't, it's for both our own goods. Please, I'm doing this for us you idiot.

Sono kotori no bangō nashi, sono dore mo onegai shi... - No. None of that little bird, please none of that…

Kotori. - Little bird.

GRACIAS~


End file.
